Height Difference
by littlemissgoth
Summary: There can be some problems with being the smallest freelancer, but the positives out way the negatives...by far.


Connie was the shortest freelancer in the remaining freelancers and out of the whole project, the second shortest was wash and even he was just short of a head taller than her. Now while her height had never really bothered her, everyone around her seemed like a giant. It didn't help that York would make jokes about it, even if they were funny it had begun to annoy her. She was short not a child, that was what was bugging her the most.

Most people would reassure her about it Florida would smile and say she and Wash were just fun or travel size for their convenience. North would give York some sort of witty come back and treat him like York like he did South when she was causing problems. Carolina would give anyone who made comments a look that wouldn't kill but at least seriously injure. Wash would either laugh or ask York to spare so he got the chance to beat on York, even if it didn't always work in Wash's favour.

While Connie and Wash would complain about their size over lunch together with Maine, aside from that she hardly discussed her height with anyone. That was until she ended up in a weird relationship with the British freelancer, Wyoming.

Whenever she got upset over her height grumbling around the ship or dealing with York's playful teasing, she would silently fume in the rec room or her or Wyoming's room. As the time passed and the relationship became more stable, Connie begun to vocally express her dissatisfaction about her height and the treatment that came with it. But as she became more vocal so did Wyoming who took to assuring her that she was cute, even if that made her growl at him and ignore him for the rest of the night and the following day.

It wasn't until she took a bullet while on a mission that he bought it up again, while trying to get to the evac point Connie had fallen over the wound in her leg no longer allowing her to move forward. Wyoming rushed back and scooped her up in his arms, shielding her from the line of fire behind them. Upon getting on board the pelican and strapping Connie in and taking a seat next her did he say that if she was much taller he wouldn't have been able to shield her as much as he had while running away. That did bring a slight smile to her face before she drifted off the sleep against Wyoming's wishes due to her injury but she was just too exhausted to really care.

When Connie was released from the infirmary it was just luck that she was allowed to leave when she did. The wound on her leg was healing up nicely but the medical staff didn't want her walking on it yet, but when the day came for her to be released there were no wheelchairs left. She thought she was going to have to wait when Wyoming walked through the door that had surprised her greatly. Barely a day had passed after their mission and he had been sent on another, so she hadn't had anyone to greet her when she woke with a hug and kiss. A nurse informed Wyoming that without a wheelchair Connecticut would not be allowed to leave the infirmary and at this stage Connie blocked out the rest of the conversation, she'd already heard it three times this morning.

So when she found herself been lifted out of the hospital bed and onto someone's back she let out a small squeak of surprise, which in return she received a chuckle from the man giving her a piggyback ride. Before she knew what was happening Wyoming was walking out of the infirmary with Connie on his back and heading towards the freelancer dorms. Connie wrapped her arms around Wyoming's neck and held tightly and buried her face into his dark hair.

During the walk Connie heard a few familiar voices including Wash, North and Florida asking if she was okay, South laughing at her friend and the way she was being carried and York and Carolina reminding Wyoming about training the next day.

Wyoming just picked the first room of theirs he came to which was his, he entered the room and placed Connie on the bed. Connie made herself comfortable while Wyoming dug through his draws searching for something, when he was done he threw a pair track pants and a hoodie at her. They hit Connie square in the face she removed them and held them for a few seconds before realising that she was still in her under suit from the mission. Wyoming had entered the bathroom attached to his room to give her some privacy to change.

When Wyoming emerged from the bathroom in similar attire to what he had given Connie, she had finished changing. The clothes however made her feel small once again, the hoodie hung off her and exposed a portion of her shoulder and reached past mid thigh. The track pants he'd given her were a similar story Connie had the drawstring pulled tight to keep the pants on and the legs were long enough that if she tried to go anywhere she would certainly trip after only a few steps. Truthfully though as much as she hated the way they made her feel small, Wyoming's clothes were warm and carried his scent it made her feel safe a luxury she'd barely had since she joined the project. If that was what her size got her, in many ways she was happy with that.

Wyoming joined her on the bed being careful not to jostle her too much in the process and pulling them both under the covers. Connie moved slightly to settle as close as she could to the older man, resting her head underneath his chin resting on his shoulder. Wyoming moved an arm to wrap around her waist and pulled her close and keeping her there, before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. At that Connie lifted her head to place a soft kiss on his lips, from there they went back and forth exchanging small kisses until Connie ended up rest entirely on Wyoming with both of his arms around her waist and hers under his neck, finger entwined with his short hair.

With a smirk and a final kiss Wyoming moved Connie's head so it was back underneath his chin, her arms still in a secure hold around his neck and his around her one running from her head down her back in a soothing motion. While the pain medication might have been wearing off the comfort Wyoming bought her was so much better than another night alone.

I don't hate York, I really do like him.

Um, I hope you enjoyed my story about this crack pairing which I ship completely seriously.

If you have any prompts for me please message me and if I like it and think I can do it justice I will try to write it for you.


End file.
